


"Our Golden boy, aye?"

by JessBibby



Category: Stereo Kicks (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessBibby/pseuds/JessBibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Reece feels like shit and Tom is worried about him.</p><p>'When he first met his band mates, he felt sort of left out. All the boys had something special and all he was known as was just that Reece. Tom was the oldest, Barclay could fucking yodel, Chris was the Irish one, Jake was the bad boy, James was the one with the biggest voice, Casey was the cheeky one, Charlie was the youngest(yet he was taller than them all) and Reece was just Reece.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Our Golden boy, aye?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please leave me some nice comments(:

Tom always knew that being in a band with two kids under 17 would be hard, mostly because of them hitting puberty and their hormones being all over the show. However, What he never even considered was that Reece would be the worst out of him and Charlie.

When Tom first met Reece, the first thing that came to his mind was soft, dopey smiles and big green eyes. Now he's got to know him, when he thinks off Reece he still thinks off dopey smiles, but now it's with a short fuse ready to be lit and massive temper tantrums. 

He misses the Reece that wasn't stressed, the Reece that had a cheeky grin and was always bouncing around. Tom hadn't seen his 2nd youngest band mate smile in about 2 weeks, since the last time they were in the bottom 2. 

A bang and a shout cut Tom out of his thoughts, and he sighed deeply.

"Why the fuck did you do that?!" 

He knew it would be Reece, it always was these days. Tom dragged himself up off the couch, smiling at Jay James who sat across from him.

"Is your Reece alright?" Jay's warm eyes shone with concern.

"Yeah. Don't worry about him, he's just a bit stressed, being only a kid and all."He winked at the elder man and began to jog out room.

"You never know Tom, he might need to loosen up a bit, have a drink. Or thinking about it now, he's only a young teen, pent up sexual frustration I'd say!" Jay shouted after him. Tom stopped in his tracks, thinking that he could be right.

He raised his eyebrows and jogged up the stairs, turning into the 3rd room on his right. He groaned when he seen what was going on.

Barclay had his arms wrapped around a red faced Reece, pulling him back from a smirking Jake and a smug James. Chris' eyes were ringed red, eyes crinkled from laughing so much and Casey just looked amused.

"Why the fuck do you always pick on me!"Reece was seething now, his vampire teeth clenching together.

"Cos' you always get the maddest."Jake grinned watching Barclay struggle to keep the mad boy obtained.

"Doesn't mean you can treat me like shit and like I'm a fucking kid, as though I won't say anything back!" The smirks wiped off their faces and Jake began to look apologetic.

"Look Reece, I'm so-"Jake began, but Reece cut him off, his face as hard as stone.

"I don't give 2 fucks about what you are. I. Am. Done."Reece merely whispered the last part, and shrugged off Barclay, who looked just as upset.

"No you're not."Tom stated as he walked into their room, he kicked the door shut.

Reece looked at him, his eyes sad,"I'm sorry Tom, but I can't do this no more."

Tom walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, his own muscly arms wrapping round Reece's skinny waist, he smiled when the boys guards came down and he melted into Tom's touch.

"Jake, James, go pick Charlie up. Think about what you's have do-"

"We're not kids, Tom."James snorted, falling back onto his bed.

"I don't care, all you's two do is wind Reece up. You's need to think about how he feels for once. Now go."Jake pulled James up and grabbed his door keys off the side next to his bunk and they both trudged out in single file.

Reece pulled his head from Toms shoulder, a hint of smile at his lips."Thanks."

"Don't worry, now I've got a plan for us two tonight, just us."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure I'm aloud?"Reece asked, plugging his PS4 into Blonde Electra's old TV.

"Of course you are, I'm looking after you so nothing will happen."Tom grinned over at the younger lad and threw a piece of popcorn at him, sniggering when it lands in the boys quiff. 

"Fuck you Tom."

"If you want." Tom laughed at himself from his position on the bed, whilst Reece blushed a bright red, giving Tom the finger. "Oh yeah, Charlie's mum has come to visit so he's gone on a meal with her.

"Standard," Reece smirked, plonking himself down onto the nest of quilts and pillows Tom had made on the twin sized bed on the left side of the room.

"I hate it when you say that!"Tom groaned, and Reece just laughed, knowing how to annoy the elder.

"What are we playing?"

"Well I thought we could watch grown ups and start drinking now, then have a few matches of FIFA or advanced Warfare later?"Reece suggested, pulling their bottle of vodka out of their hiding place, from underneath the bottom pillow.

"Sounds good, Reecy boy,"Tom grinned watching as Reece filled their cups with half of Glens vodka then half of Dr Pepper.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours later, Tom was on his 5th glass of Vodka and his whole body was tingling, his head light. He grinned over at a mostly naked Reece, receiving a sloppy grin in return.

"T-Tonight has been so fun, I feel like am flying Tom!"

Tom smirked,"you're such a light weight Mr.Reece"

"Shuttup am only 16 and you're letting me drink. Naughty Tom!"Reece took 1 hand of his pad and pointed a slim finger at Tom, poking him him in the chest. "Gonna tell Lou-Lou"

Tom let out a loud, bark of a laugh at the comment his band mate had made, "fucking hell Reece, you really are hammered. You cant stand Louis Walsh."

"I know I don't like him, love him adoo."Reece giggled at himself and threw his pad onto the floor, sprawling out on the bed and throwing his long, skinny legs over, Tom. Nearly heeling the older boy in the dick. "Let's watch a film."

Toms paused the game, eyes flicking over to Reece,"What shall we watch then?"

"Dunno you know, check Netflix."He grabbed a blanket throwing it over himself and Tom, smacking his hand off the wall in the process. "Aw shit, look at that."

Tom tutted to himself distractedly looking at the comedies."You'll be fine."He made a noise of interest when American pie popped up."Ooooh, how about that?"

"Is it beta house?"

"Of course."

"Stick dat bad boy on!"

Tom snorted out a laugh at the ridiculous nature of his younger band mate and clicked play, dropping the pad onto the desk next to him."You're crazy."

"Only for you, my good sir."Reece winked over at Tom and sniggered.

"Jesus Christ, you are so cheesy!" 

"Like your tiny knob then Mr.Mann!"

"Funneh."

"I know, now shush tom, I'm watching beta house."Reece slurred back, scooting further onto his back, the back of his thighs draped over Toms legs.

Tom smiled over at the now-blonde haired boy, eyes warm and fond.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's up to the bit where Cooze is getting a handjob and Tom feels Reece's leg shift, he looks over and sees that the blanket is sticking up a bit towards Reece's crotch, presumably because that's where his hand has disappeared to. Tom feels a sharp spike of arousal stab in his belly, and feels his own boxers become a bit tight.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reece's point of view.

See Reece, wasn't as innocent as everyone thought he was. I mean he was 16, but looked about 12 and everyone just presumes that he was such a dopey eyed kid. But when you get to know him like his band mates, you find out he has such a massive temper and being in a band full of fit yet such annoying fucking boys did not help. He hadn't had a proper wank in what felt like years.

When he first met his band mates, he felt sort of left out. All the boys had something special and all he was known as was just that Reece. Tom was the oldest, Barclay could fucking yodel, Chris was the Irish one, Jake was the bad boy, James was the one with the biggest voice, Casey was the cheeky one, Charlie was the youngest(yet he was taller than them all) and Reece was just Reece. 

Jake and James just loved to piss him off and get under his skin, they done it constantly and being in the bottom 2 didn't make him feel any better, he felt like shit. But luckily, as soon as he met Tom, the older boy took him under his wing and protected him from James and jakes teasing, made him feel better and told him everyday that Reece was their golden boy and he thought he had one of the best voices in the band.

Reece had began to rely on these cuddles and comments, when he was having a bad day to make him feel better and they always did. He couldn't be more thankful for his eldest band mate and began to feel a bit more than friendly towards him and he knew it was wrong. There was a 5 years years between them for fucks sake. To most people that would be morally wrong, but Reece didn't give a fuck about what those people thought.

He knew what he was doing now in front of Tom was wrong but he couldn't make himself care, he was horny and drunk and if Tom didn't like it then he could leave. Reece wasn't making him stay but he would of liked it if he did.

Reece felt said boys eyes burn into his face and he knew that it wasn't a disgusted face, it was longing and this thought alone made him squeeze his dick a bit harder, to delay his orgasm. He looks over at tom, his eyes wide and dark and smiles, licking his lips.

"What's up Tom?"he smirked and bit his lip for extra effect.

"Nothing babe, d'ya fancy a cuddle?"Reece's eyes nearly shot out of his head. He was trying to sort of seduce the fucker and all he wants to do is cuddle?

He smiled innocently, the closer he was to Tom, the closer his dick was to Tom, "sure."

He threw the blanket off him and watched as Tom opened his legs and opened his arms, an impressive bulge sticking out of his Adidas trackie bottoms. With his mouth watering, he crawled over and sat in the space between Toms legs, smiling giddily when he realised he fit perfectly.

Reece shivered with want when Tom wrapped his anaconda arms around his waist, his nipples sticking out proudly. 

"Look at that aye Reece? Trying to have a wank in front of me, thinking I won't see you?"Toms mouth was at the shell of Reece's ears, goose bumps raising all over his body.

"W-who said I didn't want you to see me?"Reece stuttered out, feeling his body flush when Tom's hands began to wander up and down his chest. Fingers so close to his perked up nipples.

"Imagine if everyone could see you right now, Reece."Tom whispered into Reece's ear, finishing by licking the soft skin behind his ear. His long fingers finally making contact with Reece's nipples, rubbing the little nubs and smirking when he hears the 16 year olds breath hitch. "Dya like that babe?"

"Fuck off with the teasing Tom." Reece groaned grinding back against Toms boner, his boxers getting a little bit wet with precum. 

Tom had had enough, he picked Reece up by his waist and made him lay down on the mattress, the film long forgotten and looked into Reece's green eyes, smiling softly at the warmth and admiration that he could see.

"Beautiful."Tom took in the sight of Reece. A flush on his chest that travelled from the edge of his boxers all the way up to his blonde hair, green eyes wide and trusting, his lips bitten raw by his vampire teeth and his erect cock standing proudly, only being held back by his tiny boxers.

Reece wrapped 1 arm around toms neck and the other tangling into dark brown locks, staring up into Toms hooded eyes, "says you."

Tom held himself with 1 elbow, his other hand coming to caress Reece's hairless face. He took the plunge and nelt down kissing Reece softly, as though he was delicate. The kiss began to get a bit more heated when Reece nipped Toms lip, soothing it with his tongue.

Tom grinned into the kiss, never actually realising how much of a kinky little shit Reece was.

It's like Reece could read his mind or something because he pulled Tom down onto him fully and began to thrust his hips into Toms, making their dicks slide together through the thin layers of clothing they were wearing and Tom wasn't having any of it, so he pulled himself off Reece and pulled his Adidas trackies off releasing this cock which was long, and quite thick. 

Tom laughed as Reece's jaw dropped, watching as Reece slowly moved his hand towards the base experimentally, his grip firm. Toms smile was smug, realising Reece could only just about reach his fingers and thumb together. 

The smile was wiped off when Reece pulled his hand back and spat on it as a replacement for lube and moved it back to Toms dick, only to start wanking him off. Tom was letting out little groans and little noises that had Reece going mad. He didn't understand how someone so beautiful was on top of him now. 

"Fu-fuck, stop it babe. I want this to be about you."

As much as Tom enjoyed getting a handjob off Reece, he had promised the boy that this night was going to be about him. He pushed Reece back and kissed the spot between his Adam's apple, fingers running up and down Reece's skinny thigh.

Reece groaned at the feeling, toms hand brushing the edge of his boxers every time he ran it back up.

Tom suddenly realised that he was the only naked one and reached down to slide Reece's boxers off, being careful not to catch it on the head of Reece's dick.

Tom groaned at the site of Reece's dick. A patch of neatly trimmed hairs and lying on top of that, reaching his belly button was Reece's dick. It was around 6 inches, and about 2 and a half inches wide. Tom was impressed he didn't know Reece was packing.

Tom took a firm hold of Reece's dick and pumped it once, eyes going wide at the moan that punched out of Reece. He looked like the perfect image, according to Tom. His eyes screwed shut, his mouth wide wide open and his pink lips open in an 'O'.

Tom kissed his way down Reece's body, stopping at Reece's nipple to take one into his mouth, nipping on the small bud. He heard Reece let out a muffled 'fuck' and smiled, soothing it with his tongue.

Reece felt amazing, Tom was leaving these little marks all over his stomach from sucking on his sensitive pieces of skin.

Tom was so close to his cock his now and Reece could of cried, his stubbly chin brushed Reece's dick and said boy let out a loud moan.

"Get on with it t-then."Reece groaned out, watching Tom smirk up at him.

Tom took a hold of Reece's quite thick member and sucked on the head softly, moaning silently when Reece gripped his hair and tugged on it, "f-fuck Tom."

Reece lets out a loud moan when Tom sucked down more of his cock, rough hands stroking his smooth balls. Tom hallowed his cheeks and swallowed around the thick member, feeling Reece's cock pulse in his mouth, the younger boy was close.

Reece thrust his hips up by accident, making Tom deep throat his dick. He made the worst decision ever by looking down at Tom, his cheeks were hallowed around Reece's cock, bright eyes watering.

Reece moaned loudly, before trying to pull toms mouth off his cock but Tom slapped his hands away and tugged on his balls a bit. 

Tom looked up as Reece's head flopped back, neck straining and a flush rushing down his cheeks, being distracted by the beautiful boy he completely forgot that Reece was about to cum and it hit him like a tonne of bricks and when he pulled off Reece's softening cock, he was coughing because of the salty taste in his mouth. but he e swallowed Reece's cum anyway and got onto his knees, finishing himself off onto Reece's thighs, watching as the boy finally opened his eyes looking sedated and the happiest he had seen him in a while. 

Reece watched as Tom roughly began to tug himself off, his chest was heaving and his forehead was sweating but Reece had never seen him look so beautiful.

"You're so fucking beautiful."Tom grunted out, and he cum off the thought that he was the one that had made Reece happy again. He finished all over Reece's chest and an aftershock hit him seeing that his cum, was pretty much marking the boy.

Tom felt as though it was one of the most intense orgasms of his life, and seeing Reece lay there in front of him totally fucked out made it 10x better.

He got up off the bed after a minute of calming his breathing to get some tissue and to turn off the light. He cleaned Reece up, kissing him all over afterwards and picked Reece up to replace the blanket that was underneath him.

When Tom put Reece back onto the bed, Reece began to make grabby hands at Tom, apparently sober now and Tom couldn't resist so he climbed in next to Reece, pulled a blanket over the two of them and kissed the younger boy softly, grinning when Reece yawned into his mouth. "You tired babe?" Reece nodded and smiled shyly. 

"will you spoon me?" Reece asked, fluttering his eyelashes . 

"Wouldn't have it any other way."Tom smiled at him fondly, watching as Reece flops on to his back first then rolls onto his side. 

Tom wraps his muscly arms around Reece's slim waist and Reece cuddles up to the warmth happily.

"G'night tom."Reece yawned his arms crossing over toms.

Tom pulled Reece closer to his chest, Reece's back plastered to his front. He had a mouth full of Reece's hair but at that moment in time, Tom didn't care.

"Goodnight babe."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Tom woke up to Reece playing Fifa 15 quietly, he was leaning against toms stomach and Tom smiled at the sight. A different blanket from the one Tom had was wrapped around him, Reece was biting his bottom lip, currently up 3-1.

"Who you playing, babe?"Reece jumped at the sound of toms voice, and smiled at him quickly then turning back to the TV.

"Chris, he's right shit at this."

Tom snorted out a laugh,"I know he is, I beat him 2-0 last week."

"You're also shit I've beat you 5-1 before today."

"Stop chatting pure shit Reece, I'm amazing at it."Reece gave Tom a dirty look.

"Are not."

"I am."

"Okay, you keep thinking that Thomas."

Tom was about to argue back before a text came through on his phone.

'Band meetin, inform Reece' it was James, so he typed 'on our way' before he stood up and pulled on his trackie bottoms, catching Reece check his bum out.

He smirked and lent down to Reece, pulling him into a deep kiss, before he grabbed Reece's pad and turned the whole console off.

"Band meeting, let's go."

Reece pulled on his boxers and his hoody from yesterday and followed Tom out of the room and into their own.

James took a double take at Reece, "are you smilin'?" 

Reece nodded at him, "yeah I am."

"Why?"Jake piped up.

Reece shot them both dirty looks, "cos you's two aren't the only ones aloud to be happy, you dicks and because Tom was right, I just needed to get drunk I guess."

"Well that's the biggest bullshit we have all ever heard, we heard you both last night. I told you Tom, he was just sexually frustrated." Jay James piped in from behind them.

Reece blushed a bright red when the other 5 boys in the room began hooting and whistling. Tom just grinned and wrapped his arm around Reece.

"Bagsy not helping Charlie when he gets to Reece's age."

Jake, James, Barclay, Casey and Chris all groaned at the thought of Charlie being like Reece when he was older. James just shook his head and they all heard the distinct sound of mummy Jones' car pulling into the driveway.

"I'm here guys!"Charlie shouted as if they all couldn't hear his massive footsteps running up the stairs.

"The band meeting is now in order."

And for once, Reece actually felt special and like he belonged, he felt even better when Tom gave his waist a good squeeze.

"Our golden boy, aye."


End file.
